Belonging
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Lo que Saga más ama se encuentra dentro de él. [Ares x Saga. Oneshot]


**Belonging**

No le quedaba mucho más remedio cuando era algo apenas existente.

Solo veía lo que él hacía, escuchaba lo que pensaba, era testigo de cada racionalización mientras permanecía atrapado en una celda invisible dentro de una mente que alguna vez le perteneció.

Y cuando no se sentía demasiado tímido, se atrevía a asomarse por las ventanas de traslúcido esmeralda que eran los ojos de ese cuerpo de indefinido dueño.

Podía apreciar, admirado, todas las cosas que aquél lograba; cómo todo el mundo se encontraba en la palma de su mano, cómo una simple palabra que sus labios pronunciaran podía acabar con la vida de alguien… de alguien que en el peor de sus errores había lastimado a Saga infinitamente.

—El traidor pagará —fue lo que el joven español declaró antes de hacer una reverencia ante el enmascarado patriarca y dejar el salón.

Aioros había ignorado lo que el portador de Géminis alguna vez llegó a sentir por él. Y sería castigado.

Saga sólo había tenido que pagar un justificable precio para obtener tan amable protección y favores: dejar una parte de su propio ser, y despedirse de ese que osaba a imitarlo en físico. Y que para Ares era un estorbo.

Saga había accedido con sumisa facilidad. Gustoso se había rendido a los deseos de ese ente al que se encontraba tan unido, y quien, a cada día que pasaba, significaba mucho más para él.

Había llegado imprevistamente; una mañana despertándolo con llamados que sólo él pudo oír. Y a partir de entonces no se había marchado. Le acompañó durante el rechazo de Sagitario, y le consoló, convenciéndole de no necesitar a aquél.

Saga deseó en ocasiones que fuera algo más que una voz en su mente, para poder abrazarlo y agradecerle por el auxilio vital que siempre representaba.

Al final sí había sido posible. Le acunaba con pensamientos, le acariciaba compartiéndole sus sueños; algunos tan ambiciosos que hacían a Saga reír ingenuamente divertido dentro de su psicológica prisión, que más que cruel encarcelamiento era una necesaria y celosa custodia. Y al joven griego le fascinaba sentirse cuidado por su contraparte cuyos cabellos se reflejaban grises en el espejo.

Frente a tal objeto se hallaban de pie. La máscara había abandonado el rostro de finas facciones, al igual que la túnica dejaba de cubrir el atlético cuerpo. Y ahora ambos dueños de éste discutían sobre la anatomía que les permitía ser presentes en ese mundo.

Saga odiaba dicho cuerpo, mientras Ares adoraba cada detalle. No por nada había elegido al hermoso y confundido muchacho como huésped.

Y mientras el dominante argumentaba la belleza que cada poro de su piel exudaba, el dominado terminaba callando caprichudamente, cediendo mortificado ante el fastidioso debate.

Esa ocasión, pensando que lo consolaría, Arles cedió su poderío y le dejó libre temporalmente. Saga apreció alarmado como sus cabellos se tornaban azules, y sus ojos perdían decisión y se llenaban de miedo.

—No… _¡no__!_ —balbuceó el joven, antes de apresurarse a la cama sobre la cual se cubrió con un cobertor de pies a cabeza, en un lastimero intento de aislarse de ese mundo en el que tan descolocado se sentía.

Comenzó a llorar con infantil escándalo, rogando al otro que regresara y cesara esta tortura. Remediando su equivocación, Ares no tardó en obedecer, y Saga regresó al apacible encierro que le permitió dormir tranquilo una noche más.

Pero las peleas se volvieron más frecuentes, menos triviales. Saga poco a poco comprobó que Ares estaba verdaderamente empeñado en conseguir sus aparentemente imposibles deseos.

Y debía admitir que temía más por aquél que por sí mismo. Si el resto de los caballeros dorados descubrían el secreto que ese dúo guardaba, no dudarían en acabar con ellos. Ares podía lastimar a muchos si lograba alcanzar sus metas. ¿Pero qué tal si resultaba ser él, quien terminaba en mortal fracaso?

La batalla que se avecinaba no prometía ser fácil. Saga continuaba insistiéndole, y la última discusión se dio precisamente porque Ares quedó completamente harto de los lloriqueos del otro. Lo peor era que no podía dejar de escucharlo; le contestaría rudamente y provocaría en él una tristeza que ambos podrían sentir, pero surgiría también un arrepentimiento, porque como su complemento que era, le importaba a su manera, y al sentirlo angustiado le invadía una insoportable culpabilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —habló a la nada, sentado en el trono de la elegante estancia principal del templo del Patriarca. Finalmente le daba la posibilidad de expresar las inquietudes que en un incontrolado remolino punzaban molestamente hacia esa parte más fría y calculadora de ese dividido ser.

"Quiero estar siempre contigo", respondió Saga.

El corazón de ese cuerpo se encogió estremecido.

Un suspiro resignado, acompañado de la preocupante idea de que ese chico tenía mucho más poder sobre él de lo que debería ser prudente.

—Así será una vez que triunfemos.

"No hagas más daño". Ares soltó una débil e irónica risa. Saga era demasiado adorable en su imperecedera inocencia; no había otra manera más que la destrucción. Para un inicio nuevo y perfecto se necesitaba una depuración definitiva de lo que ya era obsoleto. Y para él, los principios de la Diosa enemiga obedecían a esa descripción.

—Te demostraré que puede haber otra manera… —Y una impactante sorpresa aturdió a Ares al darse cuenta de que ese comentario había surgido de Saga, quien, en un increíble acto había tomado control del cuerpo que compartían, sin que él siquiera pudiese darse cuenta.

Cuando uno de los caballeros de bronce entró desafiándolo, decidió aguardar; ver si Saga había aprendido algo de él durante todo esos años de compartidos pensamientos y correspondidas emociones.

Pero Saga le defraudó. Fue estúpidamente amable, demasiado. Estaba arruinando sus planes y eso era algo que, incluso con tanto apreciarle, de ninguna manera podía permitirle. La debilidad que normalmente tanto adoraba de él fue entonces la razón de un resentimiento que ardió inmensurable, siendo rabiosamente reflejado por el enardecido escarlata que invadió sus ojos.

Y sobre Pegaso desquitó su incontrolable furia. Ese templo quedó prácticamente devastado durante el enfrentamiento que siguió, pero eso era bueno; una discreta demostración del poder que poseía.

Sin embargo, justo cuando vio cerca la oportunidad de acabar con la Diosa que representaba todo lo que él aborrecía, el dueño de su corazón —literal y metafóricamente— se reveló en su contra una maldita vez más.

Tontamente, Saga creía que le ayudaba. Cumplía para ambos un deseo que para aquél era particularmente necesario. Le quitaba la vida, y le acompañaba.

Quería estar siempre con él.

****FIN****


End file.
